


The New War

by Inktale (Torrent_River123), Kitkat123_Storm (Torrent_River123), Torrent_River123



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anger, Avatars, Betrayal, Creator's Magic, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Knives, M/M, Magic, Magical War, Magical Weapons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Shapeshifting, War, Weapons, article 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Inktale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Kitkat123_Storm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123
Summary: The Major creators have declared war upon the Minor creators.One of them, Kit, is determined to stop the injustice.





	1. This is War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/gifts).



 My friend and I walked down the sidewalk, toward my house. My mousy-gray hoodie swayed in rhythm with my step and the soft breezy wind. Beside me, my friend walked calmly as we are discussing our stories and our creations. We both are what this world calls Minor Creators. That means we are creators that create just for fun instead of for the big bucks like the other creators that much of the public know, and love. I’m ok with that as I’m not looking for any fame or popularity, just the fun of writing and sharing them with my friends and readers.

“Did you heard of the new copywrite law?” I asked as I turned toward my friend.

“No, what is it Kitty?” inquired Rain.

“Don’t call me Kitty! The name's Kit Ok?!” I grumbled, “Anyway, it’s this law about how we need to get the Major Creators’ permission in order to write any fanfiction about it.”

“ _Really._ Well, that sounds counterintuitive, after all, we aren’t trying to make profit over it or anything.”

Our house is now in view with a lone tree and a garden with a single flower. That flower is given by my brothers, for they say that it will grant a wish only if the heart of the user is pure and free from darkness. They, like Rain, are creators, yet ever since this new law was voted into existence, they sided with the Major Creators.

Arriving to the front door, I turned around and said “OK, see you Rain, I’ll email you if I find some new information about this. Oh! Also, make sure you bring some of your best characters out the minute you go back home. We’ll want to preserve some of our work, right?”

“OK, see you then?”

“See you then.”

I watched Rain pad out of the yard and closing the door, I retreated into my house’s warm comforts.

I made my way to my room and flicked on the light. On the walls hanged a quiver of arrows and a bow with my name carved on the side; beside it, there’s a staff with a small blade attached to the end. Grabbing it, I stalked to the end of the hallway to the big-room downstairs.

That room is full of wood weapons and sleeping dummies. I grabbed my staff and flicked a switch on the wall. Everything let out a loud grinding sound, the dummies’ eyes glowed a mechanical red, and came to life. Wheels popped out of the bottom of the dummies and they started patrolling the training grounds.

            I bared my teeth, grinned without emotion at the dummies, and attacked. The minute l stepped passed the red line, the dummies turned toward me. Wooden swords extended from their midsection and started to wave around. My staff flashed this and that as l knocked away the wooden swords. I trained for a long time. As I done so, the strong feelings over the new law faded to be replaced with genital calmness.

~~~

            After a while, I finally grew tired. Dodging the dummies that are still alive, I ran past the red line and tuned them off. Their red mechanical eyes faded, and the wheels popped back into their bodies, and the wooden swords returned to where they belong.

            Feeling refreshed from the training session, I walked steadily to the living room where my desk was. Arriving there and sitting down I opened my computer and opened the screen that said, “New Law Stats.”

            On there, the site said, “Not only would all Minor artists and creators be prohibited from posting their works, they would also be severely punished from doing so.”

            l read and reread that statement, not believing my eyes. Anger then slowly crept along, replacing my disbelief. _How dare they! They’re rubbing salt in a wound!_ I was fuming. Clicking away to my email, I quickly contacted three different people, Rain, Skyler, and Nyrox.

            With flying fingers, I typed, “You know the new law that I was talking about, right? Well I checked today, and the Majors said that they would ‘severely punish’ the people that don’t follow it.” Pressing the enter button a few times, and setting it to Caps Lock, I typed, “You know what this means? This is War!”


	2. The Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Makor creators attempt to take over Kit, Rain, Skyler, and Nyrox's worlds

It's been about two weeks since the man creators have made this new law. I've stopped Posting my works on Ao3 much to the disappointment of my readers. That act has prevented the Majors from detecting us. Today, however, my friends and I are meeting at my house to discuss an important matter.

"So why are we here today?" asked Rain smugly.

"Well, we're here because of this problem. Ever since the Majors have made this new law, the minor creators . . .."

"Us", stated Nyrox.

"Yes us, anyways, the lack of creativity has set us suffering."

“Why don’t you just tell us what you’re up to? We all know that you’re up to something. After all, who would call us at the most inconvenient time to tell us stuff that we already know?” Skyler stated rhetorically.

 _Ah, shoot! How did I know that Skyler would see through this?_ I pulled on my thumbs awkwardly and said, “Um…right, about that. The Majors have found out about me and well they are threatening to destroy my works and my account if I don’t stop creating. So, I was wondering, had this have happened to you as well?”

If I was aiming to shock them, I wouldn’t do better. Their jaws were dropped almost to the floor they were so shocked. Normally, I would have grinned or laughed at the scene. Today, however, their reaction was worrying.

Nyrox was the first one to break the silence. I was released but at the same time nervous. I could sense the bad news that’s radiating off her.

“So you’re not the only one,” she said, “I’ve been having that kind of problem as well. The Majors…. Well, they are adamant in terminating the things that they deem unfit for viewing. They’ve already have terminated my account.”

My computer then beeped loudly. On the screen, a caution symbol shone brightly. Below are the words “Warring! The Major Creators are Attacking” in code. I was panicking.

“What’s wrong?!” they demanded.

“The major creators, they’re attacking my work!”

I grabbed a little sphere off my desk and activated it. Blue particles sprang up into the air. They collected and expanded into a portal that led to the world being attacked. I leaped in without hesitation.

 On the other side, I found that I tuned into my online avatar. It has the body of a dire wolf, but the tail is long and whip-like with a deadly blade at the end. Large wings extended from my back; green tear-marks and fire designs adorned my face and paws. Whipping my tail a few times to feel the power, I extended the wings and took flight.

Looking down I searched for anything out of the usual. This world is that based on the game Undertale. And now, I’m in its Snow-din. Some of the monsters have looked up at me and waved. Here, most of them know that I’m the world’s creator and respect me for it. That, I’m thankful for. Flapping my wings and gaining speed, I traveled further. My keen hearing’s leading me toward the battle. As I flew closer and closer to the area the screams, groans, and growls grew louder.

Finally, I’m above the battle and a horrible sight greeted me. The avatars of the major creators have managed to net the major characters in this world. One of the Majors’ avatars has a raised claw, preparing to kill my character which happens to be a Sans. I didn’t show it, but I was panicked. If they manage to kill all the major characters, then this world would be rendered unstable and slowly glitch away.

Taking a moment to aim, I dived. The wind whipped against my face and ruffled my fur. Curling inwards I struck a glancing blow startling him and sending both of us flying. I was tumbling out of control. My paws clawed desperately to get traction on the snowy ground. Flaring and flapping my wings I’ve finally got myself in control. The creator’s avatar is unconscious. I quickly flicked my bladed tail over the avatar’s throat and it soon designated into dust. I didn’t kill the creator mind you. For that’s the thing with avatars if you “kill” it while it’s in a created world the Creator in it would be transported out of the created world. This is true for any creator that has an avatar. They are a projection of the creator’s conscious self while the real body would be in a slight glaze-ish state.

The other creator-avatar behind me walked to my characters and duplicated. Each duplicate pulled a knife from a pocket and pressed it to the main character’s throats.

“Minor! Stand down right now or risk your character’s life,” stated the avatar.

“Never!” I growled, “You’ll need to get past me in order to do that!”

 The minute I finished, I leaped at the avatar. Flapping my wings hard to gain precious speed. That action has surprised and scared him. _Good!_ I thought, _let them know that I’ll not tolerate the destroying._  At the last minute, I twisted around, whipping my tail forward and cut that avatar in half. I felt bad for such actions especially in front of my characters especially for those that don’t know me. Never-the-less I turned to them and quickly released them from the bonds. All of the characters except for one stayed. He’s a Sans yet his bones are a light shade of blue. A yellow triangle decorated his left cheek. His jacket, however, is blue, and purple is a pattern of tiger-like stripes near the base. Near the top, the jacket fades into a bright sky blue.

“Who are _you_?” he demanded warily. I saw in his hand purple magic is collecting.

“I am the creator of this world. Thus it’s my job to keep this world and its inhabitants as safe as possible. The avatars that have captured you are creators that think they should be the only creators.” I stated nonchalantly.

“…OK…. Sorry, this is a lot of information to process. My name is Seroo by the way.”

“I know, I created you after all.” I sat down and gazed off in the distance, sorrowful that I had to watch this world crumble if I decided to do what I’m going to do.

“I have a question though, what are avatars and why do the other creators want this world dead?”

I glanced at him and observed a look of wary curiosity and for good reason too. Seroo saw me “murder” two avatars after all.

I looked down, sighed and said “Ok when us creators go into a world, we can’t just pop in and expect it to work. If we did that then the code of this world would become unstable and glitch away. To prevent that, the creators have a special character to go into to work on the elements within the story. These characters are what we call avatars. As for the creators that want to be the only ones that create. Well, they…No your world is not truly created by me. The base story is based on a previously made game called Undertale. When a work’s concept is well, borrowed, it’s something the creators call a fan-fiction. The major creators hate that, the fan-fiction, so they are doing everything to stop the fanfiction creation. What they don’t understand is that for a creator to become a proficient writer they need to write in fan-fiction to understand the process in a way.”

“So, they are stopping the creation of true creators?”

“In a way, they are. Plus, even if my works are borrowed in a way, I’ll never allow them to destroy something I’ve been working so hard on.”

Somehow the feeling of destruction came back. This time it’s in my friends’ works. Turning around rapidly, I gave Seroo a grass-green communication crystal.

“Here! I’ll need to go now. If you need to tell me anything, tap of the crystal twice to contact me. After you tapped twice, tell me what you need to say and tap once to end the conversation. _Don’t_ contact me unless it’s urgent and _Don’t_ lose it!”  


	3. The Recrutment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyler's POV

I was deeply surprised and alarmed when Kit ran off to her AU. Something is telling me that the hacking event isn't the only thing that she wanted to tell me. Knowing her, she would probably be out there to prepare for the coming war。

            "Umm, X? Should we go to our AU?"

"Sure, Sky, but just why? You were just smiling to yourself earlier.

"I don't know.... It's just a hunch. A feeling that's bothering me since Kit left."

"Ok, let’s check, after all it's better safe than sorry."

At this point, a portal appeared, and Kit's hands reached out, grabbed us by the collar of our shirts and dragged us into the portal.

Through the portal I felt myself changing. My bones lengthened and the muscles snapped and reconnected into new and fresh forms.

The portal ended and I landed gracefully in the snow on long dandy feet. I opened my hand and felt the warmth and power of my fire. Around me I sensed the same thing occurring with the others. Finally looking around as my eyes adjusted to the light of the blinding snow, I saw that this wasn’t any Snowdin, but the one that belonged to Nightmare and his gang.

Turning to Kit, I asked her, “Why are we here, in my AU?”

She chuckled and said, “Just a hunch that the Major Creators would try to wreck the party here.”

As if on cue a portal opened and out poured many of those god-cursed-damnit-idiot-creators. They quickly trapped us, I felt Kit’s tail brush my legs. X was beside me flexing her fingers and letting her magic spark in and out, an open threat. Those idiots formed a dome around us. Magic filled the air making it crackle with untold tension and words.  

I focused on my own power, and felt it respond eagerly in return. Vines snaked across the ground and wrapped around them slowly but surely squeezing them to death.

At this point a Major have stepped out and yelled in her high-pitched voice, “Stop it! Power down! We have others coming!”

Beside me, Kit growled. I snook a glance at her direction and saw that dark blue smoke is coming out of her eyes, reflecting my own anger.

I pulled that major from her crowd and hissed in her face, “Give me one good reason why I would want to do that! You ruined my works and made the lives of my characters miserable! I should be angry at you, idiot!”

I proceeded to wrap _her_ up in my vines and gave _it_ to Kit. She would deal with _her._

X have then summoned her fire and burned the avatars of the Majors.

Then, just like that major’s warning, the horde came _._

 

Full chapter coming..... Undefined 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH!!!   
> This is so freeking bad!!!  
> I'll most likely redo this after a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> All comments welcome


End file.
